Katy Swartz
Background and History Katy Swartz lived in Florida with her family until her father died of cancer and, after three years, her mother decides to move to West Virginia. There Katy discovers that her neighbors are not what she thought they were and that revelation changes her life forever. Physical Description Katy has mousy brown hair, lightly tanned skin and heather grey eyes, which Daemon, upon meeting her, described as "intelligent". In Obsidian, she mentions she has curvy hips, puffy lips and large eyes, making her think she looks like a demented kewpie doll. In reality though, Katy is exceptionally pretty, with big eyes and a full mouth - she has an air of innocence to her appearance making her seem younger then she is. One would say she is doll-like, especially considering her lack of height. Personality Katy is portrayed as a spunky teen who is just trying to get through high school. Equipped with a sharp tongue, Katy happily lobs verbal grenades at Daemon, engaging with him head on, demonstrating her strength of character. She finds comfort in reading different books and updating her book blog, and gardening since she finds it be calming. She cares for all of her friends and will stick up for them no matter what the circumstance, and deeply loves her mother. Relationships Dee Black: Katy and Dee Black have a decent relationship. They are best friends and spend most of their time together up until Adam is killed, putting a large strain on their relationship and it causes Dee to ignore her for a while. They make up after Katy is captured by Dedaleus. Daemon Black: Katy and Daemon Black have had a slightly complicated relationship. In the beginning, Katy described Daemon as arrogant and annoying, but when ever a mental insult came about, as did a compliment. During the first few interactions between them, she would often get distracted by his looks. After a while, Katy pushes through the barrier that he puts up and the two end up getting along. In Onyx Daemon has to prove his feelings for Katy by the end of the book they are dating. In Opal they have some arguments but other than that they're fine until Katy is captured by Daedalus. By the end of Origin they are married. Quotes *“Well, apologizing and not meaning it kind of defeats the purpose of apologizing.” (Obsidian) *“But then there’s all kinds of special now, isn’t there, Daemon.” (Obsidian) *“Just because I’m human doesn’t mean I’m a coward or unethical. I’d never do anything that would put Dee in danger. Why would my life be more valuable than hers? Now yours…debatable. But not Dee.”(Obsidian) *“No. Sorry. You have spent months being the biggest jerk to me. You don’t get to decide to like me one day and think I will forget all of that. I want someone to care for me like my dad cared for my mom. And you aren’t him.”(Obsidian) *"But i wasn't going to knowingly put you in risk. You mean too much to me. " ( Onyx) *“That made me happy.“You made me happy. And I still care about you. Okay? You mean something to me—something I can’t really even put into words because everything seems too lame in comparison. I’ve always wanted you, even when I hated you. I want you even though you drive me freaking insane. And I know I screwed everything up. Not just for you and me, but for Dee.”(Onyx) *“I didn’t get you up here to indulge in wild monkey lust.”(Opal) *“You’re going to be grateful when the zombie apocalypse occurs and I know what to do because of my zombie fetish.”(Opal) *“I have the feeling we just made a deal with the devil, and he’s going to come back and want our firstborn child or something.”(Opal) *“You should be glad I’m laughing. Because the other option is hitting you again, which is still up—” (Opal) *“I know this is coming from a good place, but just because it’s getting ugly, I can’t back out. And you know you’re not going to. It’s only fair.”(Opal) *“The kid’s like Damien from The Omen.”(Origin) *“So…so they had a baby?”(Origin) *“I want to vomit.”(Origin) *“Don’t even think about saying something dirty or trying to kiss me while you’re still in Nancy’s body.”(Origin) *“I love you. That’s never going to change.”(Origin) *“That’s one hell of a way to pay her back for letting us borrow it.”(Origin) *“I will always love you. And we are in this together. That’s never going to change. Do you understand?”(Origin) Category:Luxen Category:Hybrid